


Tell Me Again

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Poe and reader are enjoying a quiet evening together.-----Originally requested on tumblr but I've long since lost the request as I found this half-finished in my google drive and decided to finish it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me Again

The night breeze was cool but the chill didn’t mean anything when Poe held you tightly in his arms. His breath tickled your cheek as he spoke. “Tell me again.” 

“Tell you what?” you asked. His lips brushed over your nose softly and lovingly. 

“You know what I’m talking about babe,” he paused for a moment to place a gentle kiss on your jaw, “tell me about the moment you knew you loved me.” 

You laughed and weaved your fingers through his dark curls. “But I’ve told you about that moment so many times.” 

“I know,” his lips brushed against the base of your neck, “ But tell me one more time. Please babe.” 

“I will if you kiss me properly.” 

“I’ll kiss you if you tell me,” replied Poe, a cheeky smirk dancing on his lips. 

“You’re such a tease, I hope you know that.” You tried to catch his lips with yours but were disappointed when all you got was the feeling of his rough stubble against your soft lips. 

His quiet laugh reverberated through his chest, “not until you tell me." 

"You’re really not going to let up on this, are you?” You grumbled, your face still pressed against his. 

“Babe, please. Just one more time.” He turned his head, his lips trailing across your cheek before gently nibbling on your ear.

You sighed, there was no point in fighting it anymore. Not when it would make him so happy. You leaned more into Poe’s embrace before beginning your story. “It was late one night when I heard a very loud knock on my door. I remember shouting for whoever it was to go away, but instead, a certain someone took that as an invitation to come in. You looked half asleep and stumbled over to the edge of my bed. I remember you asking to stay the night, and when I asked why you acted like you didn’t hear me and just crawled into bed right next to me. I asked again and you said that BB8 needed some privacy and then you promptly fell asleep. I realized two things that night. The first being that you are a smooth son of a bitch, using your innocent droid to get into people’s beds, and the second being that I love you." 

Poe placed a kiss at the corner of your lips, "now that wasn’t so hard." 

"No, it wasn’t. Can I have my kiss now?” Your bottom lip stuck out as your expression turned into a playful pout. 

“Of course, princess. Anything for you.” His lips pressed themselves against yours. The kiss started gentle but grew needier with every passing minute. There was a tug on the loose fabric of your nightshirt. “Why don’t we get this off you,” he suggested. His hands were already working to pull the garment off you when you stopped him. You had a better idea. 

Your hands grabbed him and held them gently in your own. “Not until you tell me." 

The smirk on Poe’s face never faded but there was a glimmer of confusion in his eyes, "Tell you what?" 

"Tell me about the moment you knew you loved me.”


End file.
